


Crack Open a Cold One With the Boys

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: (Add. Tags: EdWin can also be platonic lol, either way is fine really ^^, for once it's actual underage drinking, wow I use that tag a lot don't I, s2g it's only cuz it's fiction don't drink if you're underaged and if you do please be safe/drink with responsible people you know, Greed catches feelings like an idiot, Ling tries to stop him, Ed's confused and probably bi lmao, a lot of unsaid shit honestly I'm sorry there's so much to infer, I mention the girls and I have no justification for any of this other than we're all drunk, it's okay Ling your body may have had it's first kiss but you're still saving yours for Lan Fan~.)In which Heinkel and Zampano find Pinacco's stash of alcohol, and she gives the boys the okay to have a drink. (Except nowhere in the manual does it say you're allowed to catch feelings.)





	Crack Open a Cold One With the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a week before going to Fanime: Ah let's just rewatch the entirety of Brotherhood cuz THAT'S a great way to pass the time. 
> 
> Me, the night before Fanime, tears streaming down my face and voice cracking: theRe S A FUckniG FmA MEET SORRY FUCk WhaT EVER WELSE IS AHPPAENING I'M GOING TO SEE MY BOYS *sobs about my sons and daughters and my wife and husb* *sobs about my ships* *sobs about AUs* *sobs about the music and the story* *sobs about all the characters* *sobs about the animation* *fucking sobs*
> 
> Everyone who knows me: We get it you love FMA and it's your favorite now shut the FUCK UP. 
> 
> And then this happened while I was drinking away my sorrows :D Can you tell I love Greedling dynamic and that I love when Greed suffers. 
> 
> I love when Greed suffers.

The house always seems too quiet to Ed. Pinacco's usually working or chatting with Heinkel and Zampano, and Greed is always off doing fuck knows what so he's usually left alone. He feels awkward about holing up in Winry's room at first, but she's always been a comfort to him and having her familiar scent and warmth surrounding him puts him at ease. He never sleeps in her bed or looks through her clothes to borrow a jacket or shirt, but sometimes he sleeps on the floor of her room when missing her and Al and the constant worry for them both becomes too much. 

Today is a better day, it seems. For once, he makes the rare trek from her room to downstairs, and it isn't even mealtime yet. He wants to socialize. He misses Winry, and Al, and Ling, and even that damned Colonel and the want to be with one of them is starting to overflow in his gut. 

When he gets down, he passes by the open door to the workshop-- that's unusual. Listening before going in, he hears the older members of his group talking. 

"Oh, wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she had the old stuff," Zampano says, awed. 

"How old was she when she bought this, like seven?! This must be great!" Heinkel exclaims. Ed hears the clinking of glass, and he opens the door slightly to peek in. 

The chimeras are standing over a crate in the back of the room, one holding up an antique bottle of presumably alcohol. They're laughing over it, grabbing two more before they're alerted to Ed's presence and turn to face him. 

"Hey," Zampano offers with a grin. He holds up one of the bottles, "Granny said we could bust out a bottle or two. Wanna have a drink with us too?" 

"I'm underage," Ed snorts in response, "But yeah. I'd enjoy that." 

"Dunno if she will," Heinkel laughs, earning a shallow punch to the arm when he gets close to the blonde. 

"So how aged is that anyway?" Ed asks, looking at the whiskey and port in Zampano's hands. Heinkel is also holding a bottle of whiskey, golden as pure honey when the light catches it just right as they pass into the kitchen. 

"I think it may be a little over-aged, actually," he responds, looking at the bottle. 

"But that's all the more reason to drink it, isn't it?" Zampano chortles, and the Heinkel responds with "you're right," as they both start to laugh. They place the bottles on the table, greeting Pinacco when she comes back from the kitchen with glasses and a bottle opener.

"I didn't know you'd be joining us, Ed," she says appreciatively. "You know where the cups are." 

"Making me get it myself, huh?" 

"You'll be pouring for us too." 

"Thanks, granny," Ed snorts, and walks to the kitchen. Maybe if he takes long enough they'll get impatient and pour it themselves. He opens the cupboard, remembering where she stored her glasses from finding them once when he was little, and reaches to get it. It deflates his ego and pisses him off that he has to stand on the tips of his toes to get it, but they don’t see so they don’t know.

He returns to the room to see that they’ve already opened the whiskey and are going to town on it, Heinkel and Zampano singing their praises for the best alcohol they’ve ever had. Ed’s glad to see them so happy, it’s the least stressed he’s seen them and Pinacco in weeks and it lifts his spirits. 

“Damn, you don’t get anything this good from the military!” Heinkel sighs appreciatively, his features lax as he leans back in his chair. 

“Of course. They keep the good stuff for the higher-ups, those selfish dogs!” Zampano snorts, and raises his glass in a toast. “To Granny, for having the basic human decency to share!” 

“To Granny!” Heinkel cheers, also raising his glass. Pinacco smirks and raises her glass as well, and Ed does the same. 

“Cheers,” he says, and walks over to the table to take a seat with them. Pinacco pours him a small amount which makes him snort a laugh. 

“I thought I was pouring.” 

“You’ve never drank before, you’re a lightweight. Besides, knowing you, you’d pour too much and then force yourself to finish it. I don’t want to have to hold your hair back while you’re sick,” She deadpans most of it, giving Ed a pointed look that almost makes him spit his drink. He can’t argue when she glares at him like that, but damn does he want to. 

“Shut it, hag,” he shoots back instead, taking a swig from his glass. It burns as it goes down his throat, and not expecting that he gags. He’s not as careful slamming his cup down as he should be either, but he’s glad it doesn’t shatter against the table. Ed coughs into the side of his curled fist, his shoulders shaking. 

“Oh, we should have warned ya, huh-“ Heinkel stammers. Zampano is already up to get him a glass of water to chase away the burn. 

“You guys  _enjoy_ that?” Ed demands when Zampano gets back. He chugs half the glass in one go before looking at the offensive amber liquid still in the cup in front of him. 

“It’s an acquired taste,” Pinacco says simply. “Not everybody likes it.” 

“I don’t think I like it…” Ed mutters, swirling the glass in his hand. 

“You’re not old enough to appreciate it yet,” Zampano retorts, sitting back down and downing his own glass. “You can drink water after to help ease the burn, but savor it a little first to see if you like the taste.” 

“If you don’t, we’ll finish it,” Heinkel says, and pours the three adults more to drink. 

“There’s plenty there for you when you’re older, Ed,” Pinacco remarks, probably teasing. His competitive nature gets the best of him and he takes his own glass back to finish it, taking a smaller sip this time. He swirls the whiskey in his mouth and tastes it. It’s strange, almost overpowering; the alcohol comes to his tongue later, but before that he tastes a smokey, almost-coffee taste, with something more natural and woody. It’s a very strange flavor, but when he’s not focusing on the alcohol alone it’s… Pleasant. 

“Don’t force yourself to drink it,” Heinkel yelps, startled at his sudden initiative, but Ed’s already pouring out the same as what Pinacco poured for him earlier. 

“And that’s all you’re getting, your face is already flushing red,” she states, taking the bottle from Ed’s hands. He does realize that his cheeks feel warm, but just grumbles behind his glass. 

“What about Greedling? When he comes back, he’s gonna wanna be included in the fun.”

“We’ll leave a little for him. A glass and no more.” Pinacco sips at her own glass, humming into it. It _is_ good, she wonders why she didn’t open it sooner. 

Ed just nods at that, going quiet while he contemplates another sip of his whiskey. He’s starting to like it, but the warmth is spreading through his whole body and he’s starting to get a little sleepy, and he’s not sure if he likes the way his head feels heavier with each drop down his throat. 

After he finishes his second glass, he places it down gently and goes to stand. He plays off the stumble but he knows that the other three know when they look at him, and just choose not to say anything. There are small blessings, but he doesn’t want to openly thank them. 

“Yanno, I should stop before Al’s body starts building up a tolerance,” Ed says, slurring just slightly, and wobbling a little as he heads for the stairs. Pinacco snorts at him and he shoots her a solid glare over his shoulder, a smile to match. 

“Thanks for the drink!” 

“Be careful going up the stairs,” Heinkel calls out. The fact that they don’t move shows that they trust him enough to get up without falling. Ed will admit he’s wobbly on his feet, but that’s nothing a solid power nap can’t fix. He goes back to the guest bedroom instead.

* * *

 

Ed wakes up what feels like an hour or two later, for a second not remembering where he is. His thoughts come back to him soon enough and he remembers everything clearly, though his head hurts a little and he’s quite thirsty. It’s still bright out, probably still mid-afternoon leading into midnight, but it’s not time for Granny to start cooking- at least, he knows he hasn’t slept through dinner. 

He stands and goes to the drawers at the foot of the bed, pulling out a fresh tank top. He changes quickly and reties his hair to a ponytail from the messy braid he slept on. As he makes his way downstairs in search of water, he feels his head swimming just slightly, but it’s not enough to deter him from walking straight. Still, he holds the handrail just in case as he can’t risk Pinacco or—well, he doesn’t hear them talking, so they must have gone to do other things, maybe shopping in town for dinner. 

With that squared away, Ed goes to the kitchen to gather the water he craves. His first glass is enough to finish most of the already-boiled water they have set aside, so he finishes it with his second cup and boils a new pot. As he lights the fire, he hears the back door open, announcing the presence of one human-based Homunculus arriving ‘home.’

“Well now, there’s a surprise. I didn’t know you could cook,” Greed says immediately, shutting the door behind him. He takes off both his shoes and jacket, which to Ed is strange because he assumed Greed for one, wasn’t _that_ decent, and for two, didn’t obey the rules of anyone, not even Pinacco. 

“I’m just boiling water since I drank the rest of it. The tap water’s not bad but we don’t like to take chances.” 

“Ah, I get it. Anything important I’ve missed?” Greed asks, calling through the house as he hangs up his jacket by the front door and puts his shoes down.

“Nothing eventful. It’s been quiet around here.” 

The water comes to a boil. Ed turns off the fire and moves to pour it into it’s pitcher. Greed comes back and leans against the kitchen door. 

“We had a drink earlier,” Ed suddenly says. “They left some out if you wanted some.” 

“What were you drinking?” 

“Whiskey.” 

“Oh yeah? I haven’t had whiskey since I left my bar in Dublith and died,” Greed muses, leaving the kitchen and heading towards the dining table. A few seconds later Ed hears him cheering, and reorganizes his mess to go see what the fuss is. 

“Are you kidding me?! What were you guys celebrating! This must be so good,” Greed rambles, immediately pouring himself a ‘healthy’ serving of what little is left. His back is to Ed, but he turns quickly to offer him a half-full glass. 

“It’s the last of it, but I’ll share it with you. Alcohol tastes better with other people,” Greed says, the closest thing to a genuine smile on his face since Ed’s met him. But the moment passes when Ed takes the glass and Greed his back to his usual rowdy self, flopping down in his chair and taking a large swig of his own drink. He tilts his head back as he swallows, humming appreciatively in the back of his throat before making a louder ‘whoo’ of approval. 

“That is the good stuff. Man, I bet even Pride himself would be drooling over this.” 

“You sure do seem happy about it,” Ed remarks, taking a smaller sip of his whiskey. He savors the flavor of it again, starting to enjoy it a little more now even if his face heats up after his second sip. 

“You bet. This is damn well the best thing I’ve ever tasted. You too, eh, kid?” 

Ed isn’t sure if he’s making conversation or talking to Ling, but Ed just nods an answer in case. He allows them to lapse into silence, his head becoming stuffy and his eyelids drooping again with the warmth spreading through him. He notices that Greed’s starting to look similar, his cheeks are flushed red and so are his ears, but he seems to be enjoying himself and not even the slightest bit woozy. 

“Are you dizzy at all?” Ed asks, more curious than anything. 

“Huh, me? No way. This isn’t nearly enough to get me tipsy. Yer lookin’ a little troubled there yourself though, kid,” Greed remarks, grinning at him. 

“I guess. Walk from here to the kitchen,” Ed commands. He wants to see if Greed really isn’t feeling it or maybe he just wants to prove to himself he’s not that much of a lightweight. 

Greed just snorts at him and stands, though his first step is wobbly and he has to brace himself on a chair to keep from tipping over. Ed really does try to hold in his giggles, but he can’t help the snort that escapes and then becomes full-blown laughter when Greed stares back at him with narrowed eyes. Greed looks to the kitchen, then back at Ed, before deciding to sit down and take another sip from his cup. 

"Yer a feather, prince," he mutters to himself behind the rim of the glass, then tilts his head back to finish his alcohol. It goes down his throat easily and he enjoys the burn of it, the taste sitting pleasantly on his tongue. Ed has some more of his own drink left, and sips tentatively until he finishes. 

“Don’ think either of us’ve had that much to drink before,” he states quietly, and places the mug aside. The water is probably still hot and cooling. “‘Sides, yer slurrin’.” 

“So’re you.” 

“Am not.” 

“Am too.” 

“I’m not,” Ed huffs, resting his head in his arms across the back of the chair. “Yer gettin’ real red there too.” 

“Hah? No way. I only had half a glass,” Greed tries to defend himself, but feeling his face and neck confirms what Ed is saying. He looks at his hands and wonders how red he really is, and how little the prince has actually ever drank if he’s flushing this badly. He doesn’t _feel_ that intoxicated but god his skin is burning— 

Greed doesn’t really think before he unzips his shirt down to his naval and finds his chest flushed too. Ed startles at that and stares, but his surprise morphs into something jovial when he sees how red the skin down to Greed’s stomach really is. 

"Ha! Yer blushin' up a storm there, Gree'ling!" Ed chortles, pointing at him. 

“Shut yer yap, it’s Xingese flush or somethin’ like!” Greed retorts, righting his shirt while Ed visibly loses his inhibitions and starts cackling. Greed huffs again and considers using his shield to hide it, but he finds that that would require _effort_ on his part and the point of drinking is to unwind. Instead he just grumbles something mildly scathing at Ling and sits back in his chair. 

“Wha’wassat?” Ed asks him, righting himself as well and staring at him with wide eyes. “Got somethin’ t’say to me?” 

“I said yer slurrin' more than a sick kid tryna prove he ain't sick," Greed snaps, but it sounds as weak as it feels and he just wishes he hadn't said anything. Luckily for him, Ed just laughs again, his grin wide and when his hair catches the light in just the right way to turn it platinum Greed can't tell if he's flushing from the alcohol anymore. 

Ed's _pretty_. And Greed realizes just how strange it is that he's never noticed until now. When he was't talking, Ed has always had that natural youthfulness and a mysterious allure that would draw a person to him, but Greed assumes it's because he's always seen Ed as a kid that he never thought about it. But Ed's grown up, or at least taller, and he does't look so childish anymore. 

His shoulders have broadened, and while his face is still soft and round, his jawline has started to sharpen. He's much taller now- almost Ling's height, who admittedly has grown up a little more himself. His hair is longer now too, and since he's not wearing that tacky red coat he looks more mature. 

 _'Hey, hey hey hey, what do you think you're doing,'_ Ling demands, but Greed just shrugs and doesn't answer. He's already fallen a little, there's nothing either of them can do to stop it. Maybe when he's sober the feelings we'll go away, but if Ling can sense them they _must_ be tangible. 

That's a little unfortunate, he thinks.

"Hey. Hey, what're you starin' at?" The snapping of fingers right in front of his nose alerts Greed that Ed’s trying to get his attention, his head cocked and brows tilted down. The smile has become a neutral, lips parted just gently to indicate his mouth is only slightly open. Greed's lips quirk slightly down—though not in a scowl—and he wonders how annoyed Ling would be if he leaned over to kiss him. 

Oh, now there's a thought. 

The moment's over as soon as Greed pulls back and cackles, rocking his chair with his weight. Ed looks downright confused for a moment, but the look shifts to annoyance and then anger when Greed won't stop laughing. 

"The hell're you laughin' at, huh?!" Ed demands

"I wanna kiss ya, but I bet Ling'd be pissed." 

Maybe he's imagining the prince shrieking. Greed gets it, that he wants to save himself for Lan Fan, and he probably even hasn't had his first kiss yet. Greed doesn't really get why humans cling to something like that, why can't he just have a first kiss with Ed _and_ a first kiss with Lan Fan? It doesn't make sense to him, but he supposes it's a matter of perspective. 

Ed has tumbled back a bit, grasping the back of the chair behind him with his right arm crossed over his body. His face is an even deeper shade of pink now, eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion. His jaw his slack, bearing his teeth just a little, and he's not entirely sure what to say. Greed is giggling again. Ed sits there, staring at him but not at him. 

"You want to... Kiss me...?" He asks, dumbfounded. 

Greed quiets. He looks up at Ed, who's head snaps over to look at him. Greed's eyebrows are raised high and his violet eyes are open, the corners of his lips turned down slightly. "Well, yeah," and then his expression returns to it's normal smirk, "I want that." 

Ed relaxes just slightly, surprising Greed back into his previous look. Ed's expression becomes neutral and he looks away, and god damn it he needs to stop looking so cute and appetizing. 

 _'Don't think of him like a piece of food,'_ Ling snaps, doing something in the mindscape that actually hurts Greed physically and makes him jolt. 

"Oww, what wassat for? I'm just thinkin'!" Greed tries to defend himself, rubbing the back of his head. He glances up to see Ed staring at him, but maybe not at him again; he looks thoughtful and distant, a little bit like a painting like that, and at this point Greed definitely isn't so sure it's the alcohol anymore. 

 _'I can't believe you're in love with him,'_ Ling mutters, probably also rubbing the back of his head. _'Greed, if you try anything with my bod--'_  

He can't hear what Ling is saying over Ed asking, "Is... Ling alright with it?" 

He speaks slowly so he doesn't slur, and Greed is taken aback by the genuine concern in his voice. He's surprised that Ed is actually considering kissing him, but even more so that Ed is also still capable of considering another's viewpoint on the matter. Maybe they're sobering, or maybe they're not as drunk as Greed thinks they are. Maybe _Ed's_ not as drunk as Greed thinks he is and damn it it's getting too complicated to think about. 

"Dunno. Whadd'ya say in there, prince?" Greed asks as he reclines in his chair. 

Ling is silent for a moment, then mumbles, _'I wanted to save it for Lan Fan...'_  

Greed sighs and answers, "He's against it, like I said." 

"Ah. I see," Ed answers with a nod. He’s sure the water isn’t cool yet, but it must be cool enough so he stands and meanders to the kitchen to get some. 

 _'Ed wouldn't mind,'_ Ling says when Ed is gone, quietly enough that Greed knows if he wasn't in the mindscape he wouldn't have heard it. 

 _'I can sense it on him. He wouldn't mind, but that's probably just his drunkenness talking.'_  

"And if I kissed him anyway?" Greed asks, quiet as well. 

Ling hesitates for a moment, probably thinking, then says, _'Well there's not much I can do about it. Of course I'll be angry with you, but...'_  

"Kid, yer too damn kind," Greed snorts, just as Ed reenters the room. He pauses at the threshold and looks up at Greed, who just snorts at him and offers his tattooed hand, palm up. Ed looks at his hand, then him, and moves to place the water on the table, eyeing greed the whole time.

"Com'ere. I wanna kiss ya once before the Promised Day hits and we go to hell." 

"Ling's alright with it?" Ed asks, hesitant to move. 

"He gave me an 'okay' of sorts. No reason he can't have his own first kiss. We'll call this one mine." 

"I's mine too, yanno," Ed mutters, shifting slightly to move closer to Greed. 

"No way! I'd'a thought you'd kissed that cute blonde girl at least once--" 

Ed’s expression falters, then he sweeps forward and pecks Greed’s lips mid-sentence, effectively stopping him from talking. It's a short little thing, barely enough to call it a kiss, but Ed pulls back anyway. His face is flushed pink again and he's looking away, eyes narrowed slightly. 

Greed pauses to collect himself, then smirks and mumbles, "that wasn't a very good kiss." 

"It shut you up, so it was better than nothing." 

"Yer feisty, I like that. But lemme show ya how it's done." 

Ed makes a noise of surprise when Greed grabs his arm and pulls him down,  catching the back of his neck and guiding him so their lips slot together. He holds Ed in place and tilts his head until he finds a comfortable angle, then gently licks Ed's bottom lip. Ed jolts and makes a noise into Greed's mouth, teeth clamping shut; Greed doesn't let him pull back, instead rubbing his thumb across the skin of Ed's arm to soothe him. Ed stiffens, then relaxes and of his own accord shifts closer to straddle his lap, opening his mouth and letting his tongue poke back at Greed's. Greed smiles into the kiss, taking control again and sliding his tongue into Ed's mouth. He swirls and tangles his tongue with Ed's, explores his mouth, swallows every little noise he makes. 

Greed takes and takes and takes, his hand moving from Ed's arm to his waist to pull him closer, while his hand slips up from his neck to his hair. He plays with the golden strands as he kisses Ed, finding the hairtie and pulling his hair free to spill down his back. Ed makes a slightly louder noise in the back of his throat as Greed runs his hand through his hair, his flesh and metal fingers splaying against his chest and pushing him back slightly. Greed can feel the heat of Ed's skin against his cheeks, and imagines how red his face must be. If that's not an intoxicating image he doesn't know what is. 

Their lips stay pressed tight together, no sounds escaping other than quiet slurps and Ed's tiny voice. He isn't sure what to do or how to respond, but he's sure that Greed shouldn't be the only one moving. He gently presses his tongue against Greed's, swirling around the muscle like Greed did earlier. He presses back when Greed does, opening his mouth just a little more so he can try to reciprocate in some way, get his own tongue in Greed's mouth maybe. He feels more than he hears Greed chuckling into the kiss and gasps at the sensation buzzing through his lips, retracts his tongue and pulls back with a heavy gasp. 

Greed lets him move away and duck his head below his vision. Ed pants for breath, his hands clenching into fists against Greed's chest. Greed grins and chuckles down at him, his own face flushed as he watches the alchemist in his lap. His hand slides from Ed's waist to his thigh, but he still plays with his hair with his other hand. He's so cute like this, Greed thinks, earning a sigh from Ling.

They stay silent for a long while, Greed watching Ed recover, but he eventually breaks the silence with, "Look up." 

When Ed doesn't move, Greed slips his hand free of Ed's hair and uses his first finger to tilt his chin up. His skin is still flushed lightly and he's not panting anymore, but his eyes are defiant and burning with embarrassment. He still meets Greed's eyes though, and god, he can't help finding that the cutest face he's ever seen. Greed leans forward to steal another quick kiss, Ed flustering and pushing him back before their lips can brush. 

"You said one kiss!" Ed yelps–though his voice is somewhat muted–his hands flat on Greed's chest again. He doesn't make a move to remove Greed's hand from his jaw though.  

"Heh, sorry, couldn't help but wan'another when you look this cute," Greed smugly answers, his voice quiet too. "One more. Come on."

Ed goes silent, bites his lip—that's too enticing—and he turns away from Greed’s fingers who let him go. Ed’s eyes slip down to watch his own fingers on Greed’s chest. It’s easy to focus on his breathing when he’s only watching his fingers skitter across taught cloth and hard muscle. 

"You tasted like alcohol." 

“We'ere drinking, yeah." 

“It wasn’ bad." 

Greed pauses, then whispers, "the taste or what came with it?" 

His hand doesn’t move off of Ed’s thigh, but he starts to wonder why Ed moved to sit here, why he's only moved closer instead of pulling away. 

"We're drunk," Ed says pointedly, like he's trying to find some excuse or some vague answer to Greed's question. Greed just huffs at that and cups his face one more time, forcing their eyes to lock. 

“Can I kiss you one more time?” 

Ed’s lips part, one of his hands pulling away from Greed’s chest to wrap around his wrist. He doesn’t even seem that conscious of where he’s sitting and where Greed’s other hand is, which makes him think that drunk-Ed is even more one-track minded than usual. Greed rubs his thumb over Ed’s cheek, catching a few of the hairs that cling to his skin and brushing them away. He shifts slightly, leaning in again, and this time Ed doesn’t seem to want to fight him— 

They hear people at the door. Ed startles and jumps out of Greed’s lap, his face going cherry red; Greed assumes that everything he was just thinking about, Ed just realized, as he rushes to tie his hair back up. He keeps his head down when Zampano, Pinacco, and Heinkel enter the house, the two men carrying two bags of groceries each. 

“Oh. I see you two finished the whiskey,” Pinacco states, nodding at them. “Zampano, can you get them some water please?” 

“My cup’s here.” Ed hands the glass over, but it’s fairly obvious to every member of the room when he stumbles over the words.

“Jeez, you two are such lightweights, we barely left you anything. Greedling, you’re flushed to your shoulders,” Heinkel points out, chuckling at the indignant face he’s given. 

“I’s his body reacting, not me! I’m fine, ‘sides, it’s Xingese flush ‘r somethin’,” Greed justifies, but he is flushed to his shoulders and probably will be for a little while. The damn brat needs to build his alcohol tolerance. 

“Sure, sure,” Heinkel responds, shaking his head, but he stops teasing them and goes to the kitchen with Pinacco to start preparing dinner. Zampano brings them their water, and then retreats to the main living room of the first floor to presumably read. Greed waits for the chatter to start in the kitchen before he looks up to Ed who hasn’t moved since he took his water from Zampano. 

“Gonna be okay?” 

“You kissed me,” Ed whispers, looking at Greed. “You were about to kiss me again.” 

“Is that surprising to you?” Greed just raises an eyebrow and tilts his head a little. 

Ed doesn’t answer, just looks at him for a moment longer, then drowns his entire glass in one go and heads for the stairs.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Ed calls over his shoulder to no-one in particular, then jogs up the stairs and heads straight to Winry’s room. 

 _‘You’ve done it now,’_ Ling mutters, a dejected tone to his voice. _‘He’s so confused right now. How are you two gonna work this out later, hm?'_  

Greed nods slowly in a not-answer, looking away from the top of the stairs after a few moments. He swirls the water in the glass before he takes a gulp, hesitating just slightly before his lips touch the rim. The way Ed’s lips felt on his was… Strange, like Ed wasn’t all there. Which if Greed really thinks about it isn’t that strange at all. But he knows how Ed feels about that cute blonde Greed had mentioned earlier, and now starts to wonder why Ed even agreed to kiss him in the first place. Chances are, if Ling’s right, Ed doesn’t know why he agreed either. 

Still, as Greed replays the scene in his mind, he finds himself gnawing at the inside of his cheek. He knows that he’ll be flushing about it for a while, if those feelings are still there when he’s more sober, and until he’s in a clear state of mind, the image of Ed’s retreating form, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears flushed, will be in the forefront of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did this get to 5000 words. I have so many headcanons for Greedling honestly, I want to write so much featuring them so I can fit it all in lol My sons...,, 
> 
> Maybe this will be the start of me getting back to writing things I still need to finish lol Here's hoping haha
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
